Every day millions of people rely on buses for transportation. Those who ride buses typically need to wait at designated bus stops. It is often desirable to sit at the bus stop while waiting for a bus to arrive. Exceptionally busy bus stops may justify elaborate shelters or seating accommodations. However, it is not feasible or cost effective to provide elaborate seating accommodations at many bus stops. Therefore, most bus stops have only a sign to mark the stop and no available seating.